1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to umbrellas and, more particularly, to a golf bag attached umbrella with an articulated shaft, and dimensioned and strengthened so as to be immediately useable in the event of rain, to protect the open upper end of the golg bag and the golf clubs therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There exists a need for a readily available and deployable umbrella for golfers to use so that play can continue under showery conditions. It is important to be able to protect clubs, particularly the woods, should it rain while one is playing golf, and this is not an uncommon occurrence. Although many quality golf bags are known which are equipped with covers for the open top of the bag, often there is insufficient time to deploy such bag covers when a shower or rain arises suddenly. As for the classic golf umbrella, this is suitable for the player, but play must be interrupted since is difficult to place the umbrella and hold the same over the open top of the golf bag; most golfers would want to assure that the clubs stay dry, even at the expense of the golfer getting a little wet. Also, it is common for prior art umbrellas to become everted during even a moderate wind condition, thereby rendering the umbrella quite useless and, often enough, damaging the umbrella.
The instant invention solves these problems by providing an umbrella of extra strong construction, and a clip mount system, for holding the umbrella securely on a golf bag, the umbrella being easily opened to cover the clubs or club heads at the open end of the golf bag, the umbrella shaft being articulated and easily adjustable to a selected attitude by one hand operation only.
Several prior art umbrella constructions are relevant, and the following patents represent a cross section of several known umbrellas, including umbrellas with articulated shafts. The most relevant of the patents which are discussed herein is U.S. Pat. No. 3,304,035 issued Feb. 14, 1967 to Claude R. Davis, disclosing a golf cart attached umbrella including a crook necked, adjustable, articulated umbrella shaft having a base member semi-permanently attached to the golf cart handle. The umbrella is eccentrically shaped and may be detached from the cart. It is designed to protect the golfer from sun and rain, rather than the golf bag and clubs, and no provision is made for attaching the umbrella shaft directly to the bag.
The following patents are directed to somewhat more remote umbrella constructions. U.S. Pat. No. 2,905,187 issued Sep. 22, 1959 to R. Croce shows a garden umbrella with an articulated shaft, whereby the umbrella may be adjusted to one of three stable, locked positions or attitudes. However, the adjustment assembly is located directly at the pivot point on the umbrella shaft, no handle is provided, and the use of the invention is remote from the needs of golfers. Another umbrella having a three position tilting upper shaft, but with a button end key member for moving and latching the umbrella shaft in position being located almost directly at the pivot point of the assembly, rather than remotely therefrom, is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,045 issued Oct. 31, 1989 to Chin-Hui Lin. Another three or more position pivot shaft for an umbrella, again with an operating button and latch placed at the pivot point of the articulated shaft, is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,419,295 issued Dec. 31, 1968 to Samuel N. Small.
The following patent are directed to umbrella constructions having articulated shafts and useful with boats, to protect the occupants from the elements. U.S. Pat. No. 2,559,421 issued Jul. 3, 1951 to Jesse M. Garrett discloses an umbrella with a pivoting shaft, the umbrella being tilted to any number of positions, but using a pivot with a knob lock located directly at the pivot point of the shaft. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,434 issued Oct. 16, 1973 to Royal W. Riggs, another multiple articulated umbrella shaft construction is seen, but again the key or lock for the pivot adjustment or setting of the shaft is located at the shaft intermediate pivot point.
Another pivoting shaft assembly for an umbrella, with the latch mechanism again being located at the pivot point is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,145,720 issued Aug. 25, 1964 to Giichi Torii. Another umbrella tilting mechanism, wherein the two parts of the umbrella shaft are pulled apart slightly and then repositioned to set a tilted attitude to the umbrella is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,906,278 issued Sep. 29, 1959 to Samuel N. Small. Finally, a tilting umbrella having a pivot located between the ribs and stretchers of the articulated umbrella shaft is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,797 issued Feb. 11, 1992.
The prior art as just discussed in detail is not directed to an umbrella construction including an articulated or pivoted umbrella shaft, operable remotely from the pivot, and useful to cover the open upper end of a golf bag or, alternatively, readily detachable from the bag for use to protect the golfer.
Thus, none of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.